


Ради других

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors (Homestuck), Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Он сделает это не ради себя, а ради самого Великого Высшекровки».
Relationships: Grand Highblood & The Signless | The Sufferer
Kudos: 1





	Ради других

1.

Неклеймённому достаточно одного взгляда на Великого Высшекровку, чтобы мысленно попрощаться с жизнью.  
— Какой любопытный запах у такого мелкого неказистого создания.  
Неклеймённый чувствует лишь вонь чужой крови — прелой и засохшей, свежей и гниющей; этот запах идёт отовсюду. Голос Высшекровки — раскаты далёкого грома, и Неклеймённый нервно сглатывает. Приказывает себе успокоиться, продолжает держаться прямо и спокойно перед огромным чудовищем, сидящим на троне.  
Великий Высшекровка крупнее любого другого тролля, даже, наверное, Её Имперской вместе с рогами. Жилистый, крепкий, но ни грамма жира — это не разленившиеся наместники, это чистейшее безумие фиолетовой крови. Растрепавшиеся волосы спутанной копной струятся по плечам, падают прядями на лицо, размазывают маску белого грима. Великий Высшекровка страшен и без него: скалится, обнажая пожелтевшие острые клыки, в каждой ручище — по тяжёлой булаве.  
Неклеймённый в сравнении с ним и вправду неказист, но он чувствует себя чем-то большим. Он не просто жалкий краснокровный мутант, он — такой же тролль, часть Альтернии, и если бы только его видениям о равенстве суждено было сбыться... Да, быть может, Неклеймённый и выглядит жалко — плащ в пятнах крови, на лице синяки и ссадины, волосы в пыли, — но дух его не сломлен.  
— Быть может, мы могли бы поговорить... — рискует он, скрывая дрожь за уверенностью в голосе.  
Пока ещё не сломлен, но веры предостаточно — уж слишком желанна картина лучшего мира и слишком ненавистна несправедливость настоящего.  
— Мне уже скучно. — Великий Высшекровка встаёт, вытягивается во весь свой огромный рост. — Что интересного ты можешь сказать?  
Неклеймённый едва не отводит взгляд, но держится.  
— Что если бы вы перестали убивать всех без разбору, то обнаружили бы среди своих соплеменников немало достойных, более достойных, чем вы — даже если они ниже по гемоспектру.  
Да и терять ему нечего.  
— Предатель! — рычит Великий Высшекровка, и от его шагов пол дрожит.  
Неклеймённый задирает голову, глядя прямо в красно-рыжие от ярости глаза.  
— Я верен народу Альтернии, — отчётливо говорит он. — А не его безумным палачам.  
Оставшееся расстояние от трона до центра зала Великий Высшекровка преодолевает мгновенно. Неклеймённый даже не успевает зажмуриться — от размашистого удара он отлетает, падая, к ногам одного из стражей-синекровок. Тот стоит, не двигаясь, словно статуя, и Неклеймённый видит, как по неприкрытой доспехом шее ползут крупные капли пота.  
Стражи тоже боятся.  
Великий Высшекровка скалится, рычит и отшвыривает булавы в сторону. Он подходит к пытающемуся встать Неклеймённому, сжимая и разжимая огромные кулаки, с лёгкостью приподнимает его когтями за подбородок и смотрит.  
В его глазах всё ещё плещется ярость, но уже иная, смешанная с любопытством — с таким же едва-едва отметившие третий оборот тролли прикидывают, как бы оторвать крылья пойманной бабочке.  
— Ты можешь говорить, — клокочет низкий голос Великого Высшекровки. — Ты будешь кричать.  
И тогда Неклеймённому становится страшно.

Неклеймённый пытается закрыться, рефлекторно вскидывая правую руку в бессмысленном порыве остановить, но Великий Высшекровка ловит его за запястье, сжимает и медленно выкручивает, останавливается и выжидает, пока крик Неклеймённого утихнет. Дёргает ещё раз. Ждёт. Перехватывает поудобнее, повыше, почти ласково проводит большим пальцем по ладони — и начинает выламывать пальцы один за другим с аккуратной методичностью: раз, два, оставшиеся ещё быстрее, зверея с каждой секундой всё больше.  
Неклеймённый ненавидит его, воплощение той тьмы, гибельного безумия, хочет сжаться в комок и защититься, но Великий Высшекровка крепко держит его, срывает плащ, рвёт когтями одежду вместе с кожей, вгрызается в плечо, жуёт и сплёвывает красным на пол вместе с кусками плоти. Кусает шею, лицо — чудо, что не задевает глаза, хотя, может, оставляет на потом.  
Неклеймённому почти наплевать, думать о чём-либо невозможно из-за всепоглощающей раздирающей каждую клетку тела боли.  
Страх и боль переплавляют жажду жизни в бесконечное желание избавиться от страданий.  
Неклеймённый уже давно перешёл этот порог — умоляет, проклинает, кричит, пока не заканчиваются силы, пока кровь не забивается в нос и в горло. Его тело мутанта слабое, ему не надо многого, чтобы сломаться, и Неклеймённый уже жаждет умереть, лишь бы всё это закончилось, слабо шепчет, выкашливая просьбу убить его быстро.  
Громовой рокот оказывается смехом. Великий Высшекровка даже не отвечает, он лишь продолжает рвать зубами всё, что ему попадается, отстранившись только для того, чтобы облизнуть губы, презрительно поморщиться и сплюнуть.  
— Такая яркая, — рычит он. — Отвратительно горькая.  
И дёргает головой, словно пытается избавиться от неприятного вкуса. Как животное.  
Неклеймённый едва дышит, но именно сейчас осознаёт происходящее. Он устал чувствовать боль, он дал страху вести себя — и из-за этого не заметил самого главного.  
Вместо ненависти его наполняет сострадание — к себе и к тому, кто собирается превратить его в мученика.  
Неклеймённый поднимает левую руку, на которой пальцы ещё целы — надолго ли? — и тянется вверх.  
— Бедняга, — едва слышно хрипит он, касаясь окровавленной ладонью щеки своего мучителя, — ты сам... жертва своих демонов.  
Великий Высшекровка замирает, и Неклеймённый продолжает — ему важно сказать это, потому что это, быть может, последнее, что ему удастся произнести.  
Последние слова.  
— Я умру, — говорить всё труднее, сил держать руку на весу нет, но осталось чуть-чуть. — А ты останешься... с ними... один.  
Неклеймённый давится кровью, отпускает — но здоровенная ладонь перехватывает его запястье, продлевая прикосновение. Яростный рык превращается в недоуменное ворчание.  
Неклеймённый чувствует, что теряет сознание, и последнее чувство, что он испытывает — это безграничная жалость к обезумевшему потерянному существу.

2.

Вокруг тишина.  
Нет, не тишина — тихий равномерный гул, пропадающий в дремотной слизи, липнущей ко всему ниже шеи.  
Гул постепенно разделяется на несколько звуков: тихое виноватое бормотание, повторяющийся ритм тяжёлых шагов, шорох ткани. Неклеймённый не торопится шевелиться или как-то подавать признаки жизни, сосредотачивается на своём дыхании — медленно, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох — и едва не давится воздухом от чужого пронзительного вопля. Бормотание прерывается, сменяясь хрипами, и Неклеймённый всё-таки приоткрывает глаза, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но тут же тихо стонет от яркого света, обжигающего глаза, жмурится и вновь пытается смотреть, осторожно щурясь.  
Хрипы прекращаются, но сил повернуть голову нет. Звук удара — что-то падает на пол, — и в поле зрения появляется растрёпанная голова Великого Высшекровки.  
Неклеймённый мгновенно вспоминает, что произошло, но не может понять, как оказался здесь — в лечебной воставанне. И почему всё ещё жив.  
— Ты, — рокочет низко Великий Высшекровка и хмурится, — останешься.  
Слова даются с трудом, но Неклеймённый выдыхает сипло:  
— Зачем?  
Великий Высшекровка наклоняется близко-близко. Его волосы щекочут Неклеймённому лицо, дыхание холодит влажную кожу, а огромная ручища касается покрытой слизью груди.  
— Ты забавный.  
В следующую секунду Высшекровка с силой вдавливает Неклеймённого вглубь воставанны, заставляя захлёбываться дремотной слизью, держит несколько секунд, кажущихся бесконечными, затем выдёргивает, встряхивает и швыряет на пол.  
Неклеймённый падает, старательно выкашливая всю слизь — ещё не хватало сойти с ума, для этого даже нескольких капель будет достаточно. Сильный пинок в живот выбивает из лёгких весь воздух, и Неклеймённый никак не может понять, это грубая помощь или небрежное наказание. Следующий пинок не оставляет сомнений, а затем удары следуют почти непрерывной чередой — грубо, но даже как-то легко для Великого Высшекровки, способного одним рывком переломить позвоночник любому троллю.  
Когда это заканчивается, Неклеймённый поднимает голову и пробует встать — и Великий Высшекровка даёт ему на себя опереться. Когтистыми пальцами проводит по разбитым губам, собирая капли красной крови, подносит к своему лицу и медленно вдыхает запах. Морщится.  
— Меркая вонь низшекровного...  
Неклеймённый не шевелится, приняв — сопротивляться бессмысленно, Высшекровка силён. Но его вера сильнее.  
— Кровь никогда нас не определяла. — Каждое слово Неклеймённому приходится выговаривать чуть медленнее из-за распухшей от удара губы, чтобы звучало чётко. — И ты не должен быть её рабом.  
Великий Высшекровка раскатисто хохочет, заваливает Неклеймённого на плечо — тот успевает заметить тело медика-нефритокровки со свёрнутой шеей — и бредёт к выходу из комнаты. Нагибается над мёртвым нефритокровкой, хватает за руку и тащит по полу за собой.  
Неклеймённый крепко сжимает зубы, чтобы не стонать, потому что треснувшие рёбра болят, синяки и кровоподтёки — тоже, а ещё, Гогподи, он всё ещё обнажён после воставанны.  
Благо, по пути встречаются лишь синекровные стражи, неотличимые от статуй.  
Позади Великого Высшекровки тянется след — нефритовая полоса, разбавленная алыми брызгами.

Великий Высшекровка притаскивает своих жертв — живую и мёртвую — в просторный зал. Свет обеих лун отлично проникает сквозь округло-стрельчатую череду окон у самого потолка. Высокие стены все в разноцветных разводах, и Неклеймённый прижимает ладонь ко рту, сдерживая рвотный позыв.  
Всё это — кровь его собратьев. Погибших собратьев с самых разных частей гемоспектра, послуживших источником красок для обезумевшего правителя.  
Великий Высшекровка сбрасывает с плеча Неклеймённого и приказывает:  
— Смотри.  
Это тоже пытка: наблюдать, он вспарывает когтями тело несчастного медика, погружает ладони в ещё сохранившую остатки тепла плоть, а затем водит по стене окровавленными пальцами, добавляя свежие нефритовые узоры к потемневшим подсохшим пятнам. Некоторые уже выцвели, некоторые — относительно новые, играющие бликами в лунном свете. Неклеймённый не отрывает взгляда: каждое движение, каждый жест, каждая капля крови — это мучения народа Альтернии, его народа.  
Демоническое проклятие безумной крови, которой подчинён Великий Высшекровка.  
— Ради этого ты убил одну из матерей?  
Неклеймённый не может сдержать слов — да и не пытается, его самого воспитала нефритокровная, и есть кое-что поважнее его страха, поважнее его жизни.  
Великий Высшекровка медленно оборачивается, с ухмылкой приближается к Неклеймённому и кладёт тяжёлую ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Такая же жалкая тварь, как и ты.  
— И ты.  
Когти на плече сжимаются, разрывая кожу, но Неклеймённый держит спину ровно, лишь морщась. Великий Высшекровка наклоняется близко-близко, обдаёт горячим дыханием — хочется прижаться ближе, в зале холодно, а без одежды тем более — и скалится, демонстрируя острые ряды зубов.  
— Я буду рвать тебя на части медленно, — низко рычит он. — Ты громкий, громче других голосов.  
— Заглушаю твоих демонов? — Неклеймённый пытается улыбнуться, но лицо болит и распухло от побоев, выходит лишь дёрнуть краями губ. — Когда я умру, то это закончится.  
Высшекровка отдёргивает руку, выдирая часть кожи с мясом, и Неклеймённый не может сдержать крика. Он падает на колени, сжавшись; кровь течёт по плечу, шее, разбегается красными линиями по спине и груди, заставляя плакать и стонать от боли.  
Хрупкое тело, которое так мало даёт сделать.  
Но Неклеймённый сделает всё, что может.  
Даже для Великого Высшекровки, добавляющего к своему безумному полотну красные мазки.

Неклеймённому требуется немного времени, чтобы осознать свою роль — но не принять её. Он хрипло шепчет Великому Высшекровке:  
— Как жаль, что ты не можешь справиться с этим сам.  
Тот лишь сдавливает сильнее шею Неклеймённого, иногда отпуская отдышаться, чтобы позже опять лишить воздуха.  
— Не можешь быть по-настоящему великим правителем.  
Снова мучительно бесконечные секунды бесполезных попыток разжать стальную хватку на своей шее.  
— Я хочу помочь тебе.  
То ли от скуки, то ли из интереса Великий Высшекровка убирает руку и отстраняется — но Неклеймённый тут же сокращает дистанцию, прижимаясь и обнимая.  
— Тише, — шепчет он в ответ на возрастающий рык, — тише. Я хочу помочь.  
Неклеймённый не вздрагивает, когда сильные ладони вновь касаются его шеи, опускаются ниже и ложатся на спину.  
— Ты ведь оставляешь мне жизнь, — продолжает он. — Ранишь, но не калечишь, отдавая медикам раньше, чем я мог бы умереть. Держишь при себе, не зная, что со мной делать. Откуда тебе знать, если некому было тебя научить?  
Великий Высшекровка гневно рявкает что-то невразумительное, и Неклеймённый содрогается, сдерживая крик, чувствуя, как спина прекращается в окровавленные полосы.  
— Это всё, что ты можешь? Ненавидеть? — выдыхает он, но тут же прикусывает губу, пытаясь не издавать ни звука — когти вонзаются всё глубже, сдирая кожу.  
Высшекровка хватает Неклеймённого за плечи, отодвигает от себя, крепко сжимая, затем тянется правой рукой к его рту, левой продолжая держать — слишком сильно, слишком больно.  
— Ты будешь кричать. — От этого ровного и непререкаемого голоса становится страшнее, чем от раздвигающих зубы когтистых пальцев. — Я хочу слышать, как ты кричишь.  
Неклеймённый впервые кусается, царапается и дёргается, не просто стремясь защититься.  
Это его не спасает.

В этот раз Неклеймённый проводит в воставанне намного дольше. Никто не говорит ему, сколько прошло времени, да и это, может, неважно. Погружённый в дремотную слизь, он не видит кошмаров, зато может мыслить ясно и отчётливо.  
Альтерния больна, и её болезнь — это те, кто не могут преодолеть свою кровь. Нефритокровная Долороза не желала смириться со своей участью, предпочитая уходу за Матерью-личинкой путешествие и проповеди. Золотокровный Псионик с радостью освободился из рабства на корабле. Да, он вёл его — но лишь тогда, когда сам того желал, а не как пленник. Жизненный путь должен быть выбором, а не обязанностью.  
Великий Высшекровка не знал иного, сходя с ума и следуя пути, предначертанному фиолетовой кровью, прислушиваясь к своим дьявольским порывам.  
Долг Неклеймённого — помочь ему вырваться.  
Неважно, какой ценой.

3.

Когда Великий Высшекровка выдёргивает его из дремотной слизи за волосы и тащит по полу, Неклеймённый даже не удивляется, лишь крепче сжимает зубы.  
Он даст Высшекровке ещё один шанс.

На этот раз Великий Высшекровка притаскивает его в свои личные покои: просторная комната с высоким потолком и едва пропускающими свет кругами окон, каменное ложе с наваленными тряпками и подушками для отдыха, здоровенная воставанна — под стать владельцу. И стены — в разноцветных разводах без единой капли красного.  
— Тебе так нужна моя кровь? Для этого? — сдавленно произносит Неклеймённый.  
Его только что проволокли по полу почти через весь замок, и тело уже ноет, всё в синяках и ссадинах, будто передышки и не было. Великий Высшекровка рывком поднимает его, ставя на ноги, и поддерживает за плечи. Когтем указательного пальца ведёт по шее, обводит ключицы, всё сильнее надавливая на кожу, но Неклеймённый прерывает его, протягивая руку ладонью вверх, словно ловя капли воды.  
— Нужна? Не обязательно бить меня, чтобы получить её. Бери, сколько хочешь.  
Великий Высшекровка удивлённо моргает, наклоняет голову набок и смотрит недоверчиво. Глубоко царапает когтем по запястью и позволяет крови стечь на свою руку. Затем отворачивается и начинает водить ладонью по стене, увлечённо, безумно.  
Неклеймённый пристально наблюдает за ним.  
Высшекровка оборачивается, и Неклеймённый протягивает руку.  
Всё повторяется.  
Потом ещё раз.  
На шестой раз Неклеймённый второй рукой тянется к голове Высшекровки и гладит меж рогов, мягко запуская пальцы в спутанные волосы, стараясь не дёргать даже случайно. Великий Высшекровка замирает, затем недовольно ворчит, и постепенно его ворчание перетекает в мурлыканье.  
Неклеймённый улыбается.  
В молчании проходит несколько часов, и всё это время Неклеймённый продолжает гладить и почёсывать Высшекровку за ушами, словно кота.  
А затем Великий Высшекровка фыркает, смотрит на него рыжими потемневшими глазами и наотмашь ударяет по лицу.  
Неклеймённый отлетает в сторону, но подняться не успевает: Высшекровка начинает пинать его, и лучше всего сжаться в комок, пытаясь защитить лицо. В голове звенит, во рту привкус крови, но больнее всего от обиды — и жалости.  
Жалости к потерянному безумцу.

В этот раз Неклеймённый приходит в себя быстрее обычного, и просыпается до того, как Великий Высшекровка приходит за ним. Выбирается из воставанны, отряхивает с себя дремотную слизь и вытирается теми лохмотьями, что остались от его одежды.  
Возможно, ранним пробуждением он обязан тому, что наконец-то принял решение. Выбросив грязные изорванные лоскуты в угол комнаты, Неклеймённый идёт в тот самый зал, где впервые увидел сумасшествие Великого Высшекровки. Смотрит на разноцветные мазки, брызги и отпечатки ладоней.  
Бесконечные линии и пятна, переплетающиеся меж собой, перекрывающие друг друга тысячей слоёв — непрерывное безумие, которое никогда не закончится.  
Если, конечно, Неклеймённый не возьмёт на себя это бремя.  
Наконец-то есть что-то, что он может сделать ради других.

Неклеймённый возвращается обратно в покои Великого Высшекровки, по дороге заглянув в комнату стражи — хвала Гогподу, пустую. Осматривается, заимствует кое-что и идёт к своему самому жуткому кошмару.  
Великий Высшекровка недовольно хмурится, едва заметив своего пленника.  
— Что ты напялил на себя? — рычит он.  
— Ты разорвал мой плащ, — мягко напоминает Неклеймённый. — Мне холодно в твоём замке. Предпочитаешь, чтобы я умер от такой мелочи?  
Великий Высшекровка презрительно щёлкает зубами.  
— Жалкое низшее создание. Иди сюда.  
Неклеймённый послушно подходит, но двигается он с по-прежнему высоко поднятой головой, преисполненный достоинства. Великий Высшекровка нетерпеливо тянется и дёргает его, прижимая к себе, кусает ухо, разрывая зубами мочку, слизывает стекающую кровь и недовольно бормочет:  
— Я уже и забыл, какая она мерзкая на вкус.  
Неклеймённый прижимается ближе.  
— Потому что она не для того, чтобы её пить, — мягко говорит он и обнимает Великого Высшекровку.  
Когти вонзаются глубже, ведя красные полосы от плеч до пояса, но Неклеймённый продолжает обнимать, правой рукой тянется к голове и гладит осторожно. Левой достаёт из складок позаимствованной у синекровок накидки их же поясной кинжал.  
Он сделает это не ради себя, а ради самого Великого Высшекровки.  
— Это ради тебя, — шепчет Неклеймённый вслух, а затем втыкает лезвие точно в спину, чуть слева меж рёбрами, под углом направляя лезвие в середину грудной клетки.  
Он промахивается — на полсантиметра, но это роковое расстояние, потому что удар не приносит мгновенной смерти. Хватка Великого Высшекровки сжимается, и Неклеймённый уже почти готов умереть за свою ошибку, но тут он слышит всхлип. И ещё один.  
Он отстраняет от себя Высшекровку, смотрит в его дёргающееся лицо — и сердце начинает разрываться от жалости.  
Жалость бесполезна, напоминает себе Неклеймённый. Исцеляет лишь сострадание.  
— Прости, — шепчет он искренне, — прости, я сделал тебе больно вместо того, чтобы помочь...  
Он рывком достаёт нож, и Высшекровка грузно падает на пол, мелко дрожа. Неклеймённый осторожно помогает ему лечь на спину, гладит по лицу, убирает прилипшие к щекам мокрые от слёз пряди волос.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает Неклеймённый и вонзает кинжал точно в середину груди — то самое место, куда должен был попасть с самого начала.  
Великий Высшекровка, уже не выглядящий великим, трясётся, выдыхает судорожно и жмётся к своему убийце, растерянно хныча.  
— Тише, — успокаивает Неклеймённый, прижимая его к себе и поглаживая по голове, — тише, скоро тебе станет легче.  
И с таким же состраданием он продолжает говорить, пока слабеющий Высшекровка пытается выцарапать ему сердце.  
Неклеймённому почти жаль — когда-то великий, а теперь даже оцарапать не в состоянии.  
— Тише, — говорит он. — Скоро всё закончится. Ты освободишься от пути своей крови.

Неклеймённый сидит так, пока жизнь не покидает тело Великого Высшекровки. Но едва это происходит, время жалости заканчивается.  
Неклеймённый берёт окровавленный нож, выходит из замка — никто не смеет его останавливать — прямо на площадь, поднимает нож высоко над головой и кричит:  
— Я убил Великого Высшекровку! Ваш страх и ужас оказался трусливой жалкой тварью, подохшей в рыданиях!  
Вокруг начинает собираться толпа, и смотрят они сперва на нож — с ужасом. Затем на лицо Неклеймённого — с благоговением.  
— Он хныкал, словно обмочившаяся личинка, — продолжает Неклеймённый, и ему кажется, что фиолетовые пятна жгут ему ладони. Он терпит. — Что ещё вам нужно, чтобы поверить, наконец: цвет крови ничего не значит! Значат лишь ваши воля и разум, ваше желание жить, а не выживать под гнётом так называемых высшекровных!  
Ответом ему одобрительные крики.  
Неклеймённый улыбается торжествующе и зло.  
Он лишь сделал то, что должен был.  
Ради других.


End file.
